Computer networks generally comprise various interconnected computing devices that can exchange data. Computing devices in a computer network can be in direct communication with one or more other computing devices. Each direct communication connection between computing devices in a computer network is generally referred to as a network link or link. While a computer network can be generally defined in terms of a number of computing devices and a number of links, typical computer networks do not include links between each computing device in a computer network. Rather, data to be exchanged between computing devices can be subdivided into packets and propagated via the computer network to eventually reach an intended recipient, regardless of whether there is a direct link between the sender and recipient.
More specifically, packets of data are typically transmitted from an originating computing device (e.g., a sending computing device) to an identified destination computing device. If a packet of data is received by a computing device in the computer network that is not the identified destination computing device, the receiving computing device becomes an intermediary in the communication path between the origin computing device and the destination computing device by forwarding the packet to another computing device in the computer network. Accordingly, each packet of data is transmitted through a series of intermediate links in the computer network until the packet reaches its destination computing device. The series of links for delivery of a packet of data between an origin computing device and a destination computing device is generally referred to as a network path or path.
Indications of total traffic on any one link in a network path may be obtained by measuring packets transmitted or received on the two computing devices directly connected by that link. However, as networks become increasingly complex, network operators may desire to obtain information regarding the performance of the network, rather than indications of total traffic on individual links. The performance of the network may include a view of the interconnection between all the computing devices in the network. Such a view is a closer approximation of what is experienced by a network user in terms of network performance. Performance of the network may include indications of dropped or lost packets, service degradation, or even of a network halt due to excessive traffic.